


一场游戏一场梦

by dacacice



Category: rps 高山原也
Genre: 高山原也 创造营
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dacacice/pseuds/dacacice
Kudos: 1





	一场游戏一场梦

粉色退出霓虹灯争奇斗艳的舞台不过十年。

不是因为粉色霓虹灯造价的波动，无关广大群众审美水平的攀升，只关乎粉色独有的暧昧。暧昧无罪，但老鸨和嫖客看准的粉色传递的暧昧信息，用它达成交易的暗号。于是一场以整顿市容为名的扫黄运动涤清了h市街头巷尾的粉色，从此这个城市的夜晚只闪烁着蓝绿与正红，不知为何紫色也不能幸免。  
唯独出版社大道的街尾固执地保留了它的骚气，粉色的闪烁而昏暗的招牌插着腰等待制裁。这条大道仿佛市政厅规划的重大纰漏，宽阔笔直的柏油路尽头是一望无际的森林，文明与非文明突兀的过渡令人感到匪夷所思。就在这里，吊诡地经营着一家ktv，濒死的国王嵌在冰封的王座里，头上的王冠还能反射阳光。  
一场游戏一场梦，怎么会有这么长的ktv名字？夜幕降临，粉色的灯光透过厚厚的灰尘，我不禁感叹原来名字的长度还有缩减寿命的功效。  
“进来吧。”一个小麦色皮肤身材健壮的男人在柜台后面招呼我。“来打工的吧。”  
我虽然真是来找工作的，但这种好像人们争先恐后来东北打工的语气令我不爽。穷游且用光钱的我想找份临时工，凑够路费就重新浪迹天涯。既然他主动提供工作，那我就不客气了。我自信地走进去，走出一个成年人的姿态。那健壮男子看着我的步伐居然撇嘴一笑。  
大厅顶上是暗色的灯球，看上去已经很久没有展现过夜场里的英姿。营业的时间是固定的，但衰败的气息从不下班。他丢了一块抹布和一个水桶给我。“去吧，把桌椅都给擦了。”  
大厅两侧是无尽的走廊，墙壁上是赤色的日影。一扇扇一扇扇门关着，这里大得像刚铎的王宫。如果不是门上的灰尘厚得像盔甲，任意一个来客都会想象几个小时之后这里灯火辉煌的样子。  
“这里曾经是全中国最繁华的地方。”他居然叼起一根烟，要打开话头。我对中年男性忆当年勇的场面没兴趣，提了水桶赶紧走了。  
走进第一个歌房，金色的玻璃还镶在墙上。黑色光滑的大理石地板倒映着占了整面墙的棕色皮沙发，茶几上的骰子码着，骰蛊倒扣着，玻璃杯扣得严丝合缝，两柄麦克风并排躺在一起，架在塑料架上，好像待发的苏联火箭。我问老板点唱机和硕大的显示屏要不要擦。他躲在前台后面，夕阳给他染上一头红毛。他努努嘴，我就没擦。  
走进第二间歌房，粉色的玻璃还镶在墙上。我的脸出现在玻璃里，双眼浮肿，风尘仆仆。湿抹布擦过的玻璃只能光亮两秒钟，水渍混着根本擦不干净的灰尘像一股股细细的浪潮接替涌来。沙发上不懂留下了谁的屁股印，茶几上居然有一杯残酒。  
走进第三间歌房，蓝色的玻璃嵌在墙上。每一件歌房都很大，清理一遍很累，我清理到第三间，头上已经蒙了一层汗。我知道这些歌房也许永远不会再启用了，最起码今晚不会启用，但这不是我关心的事。我干活，拿钱，走人。至于这个中年男人为什么浪费钱雇人清理，那是他的事情。  
那个男人走来靠在门上，“喂。”  
我回过身，我的意思是，你要吩咐些什么。  
他说:“你猜这里每天晚上多少人？”  
他的意思是，以前，这里每天晚上有多少人。我只想赶紧继续我的旅途，“很多很多。”  
“嘁。多得连我现在站的这个地方都站不下一只脚。”

那片树林后面，有一个大湖。冬天，大湖上冻，就是一个野冰场。到了晚上，出租冰鞋的人拉起彩灯，工厂里的人就成群结队地来了。他们排长队租鞋，排长队溜冰，排长队聊天，排长队打架。嘁。开春冰面消融，可租鞋的人还想继续租，彩灯继续拉，工厂的男男女女就继续地来。  
每年的春天都有人掉进冰窟窿，可每年的冬天都有人来继续溜冰，然后在冬春之交继续掉进冰窟窿。年复一年，人们在冰冻的人上面溜冰。  
掉下去的人从来不会在春天浮起来。冬天，他们被冰下的鱼吃掉了，鱼吐了骨头拉了屎，沉在水底，水底的草吸收鱼屎。这是东北留住他们的方式。  
男男女女们溜完冰会来这里唱歌，也有的直接来唱歌。哦，一开始这也不是我开的。我参军的时候十九岁，因病退伍的时候才二十。家里人劝我，虽然当不了兵，趁年轻还可以出去闯闯，我姐夫把去上海的机票都给我买好了。我说我不出东北，我乐意往北走。我就来了。

“正常。那时候谁不想往东北走。”我直一会腰，捶一捶。擦桌子擦得我腰快断了。

我来这里打工，晚上就去看别人溜野冰。一天，一个老男人走过来跟我搭话。他问我怎么不去。我说“去哪啊？”“那儿啊。”他下巴一抬，指着冰面。“我不去。”我以为他是租冰鞋的，想从我这赚钱。  
他沉默了一会，“送你个东西。”他领我来到这家ktv前，门前停满了自行车。“都是工人，”他说，“也好。谁都想唱歌。”他把自行车搬开，让出一条路。  
我们走进大厅，他在柜台底下蹲下，拉出一个铁箱子，给我介绍这是哪里的钥匙，这是账本，这是发票本，这是水电收费单。我静静地站着听他说完。他说了很久，在嘈杂的人声和音乐声中扯着嗓子，时不时还站起来接待前台客人。  
末了他说，我这就交给你了。我说行。他又说，兄弟真爽快。我心里觉得不简单，但是这么大的漏不捡也是真傻子。我就答应了。当晚他就掉冰窟窿里了。隆冬腊月，冰壳子那么厚，洞是他自己凿的。人到死了也知道省力，那个洞真的只有一人宽，我看那个洞的时候就想，这个老头怎么跳的，这么跳的，站得笔直，脚轻轻一颠，往前一跃，人就像吸管插进可乐瓶，一点都不能弯，弯了还得再来一遍。滋溜，没了。到头了。

我又弯下腰，奋力擦着桌子，“嗯。是不能遭这个罪。”

糟老头，搞得那个湖好几天都不能再溜冰。过了三天，冰窟窿冻上了，人们又在夜晚黑压压地向湖涌来。  
我接手了那家ktv，刚开始不断有人问我，老头呢？老头呢？死了死了死了，我很不耐烦。  
咋死的咋死的？  
湖里冻着呢，看去吧。  
没人问了。  
晚上的时候我都不在店里。我到湖边去，站在树林里看别人溜野冰。  
有天晚上我点了颗烟，招来一个小屁孩。说小其实也不小了。他可能看着树林里有一颗红光觉得好玩，踩着冰刀就上来了，摇摇晃晃地，差点一刀轧我脚上。  
“哥！”小屁孩叫我，好像我跟他多熟，鼻子凑到我跟前，“借个火。”然后不知道从哪里抽出来一根烟叼上。  
“嗯。”我把嘴里的烟跟他的接上，过一会给他点着了。没想到他根本不会抽烟，猛咳几声，烟都咳掉了。我有点生气。我就骂他。  
“傻呀你！不会抽装装装什么装！”我还帮他拍背呢。  
他傻傻地笑，边笑还边咳，强行在咳中插话。“嘿嘿……咳咳哥我就是……咳……”  
“你先别说了。”我把烟熄了，烟头丢在地上，踩灭了，想想觉得不妥，捡起来拿在手上。  
“哥你干啥呢。”  
“别一口一个哥的。我干啥跟你有关系吗。”  
“嘿……嘿，哥，我知道你是开ktv的。”  
“嗯。”  
“我没有钱，可是我也想唱歌，你能让我唱一晚上吗？”  
我只感到好笑，又觉得有点意思。反正不差这点钱。“行。跟我来。”  
我的ktv前，停满了自行车。我回头跟他说，“都是工人的。”他可能没听见我跟他说啥  
，应了一声“嗯。”穿过拥挤闷热的大厅，走廊里满是一扇扇门背后跑调的歌声。我带他开了走廊尽头的一间歌房。关上门就安静了很多。  
我一屁股坐下。“唱吧。”我指着那个话筒。小屁孩眼珠子一转一转的，也不敢看我。“哥，你先。”  
“行，我先。”我也不会唱歌，顺着他随便唱了两句，看他坐在角落绞着手指，也不懂在琢磨什么。一首歌没唱完，我不想陪他玩了。我在他身边坐下，有点不客气:“玩够没有。想干啥赶紧的。”他居然一下子跨坐在我的腿上，开始解皮带，露出一小节白肉。“哥，你看 我好看不。”  
我被他逗笑了。  
“啥呀这是。”  
原来想钓男人。  
“行了行了。”  
哪有这么钓的？  
“给我下去。”  
“哥，你先看看我。”他还想往下扯裤子。  
“免了，哥对带把的都不感兴趣。”  
小屁孩突然亲我一口，还亲在嘴唇上，吓得我一个激灵把他推开了，让他摔了个屁股蹲。  
“哥喜欢女的，大奶子，懂了吗？”  
他坐在地上，脸埋在膝盖里。  
“我走了啊。待会你自己走。”虽说我活了不少年纪，这种事还是头一回遇到。我很窝囊地逃了。想起来再去的时候，小孩已经走了。

第二天晚上，我去看别人溜野冰，点了颗烟，在湖边站着。原来站在湖边和站在树林里感觉是不一样的。湖边亮一点，但是比较冷。我看见那个小孩了，还挺熟练的，绕着最大的圈划。他也看见我了，圈就变小了一点。  
我把他招呼过来，他很不爽:“干嘛。”  
“划挺好。”  
“嘁。”  
“过来！别走。”  
“没空。”他划走了，绕最大的圈。  
“诶，”我说，你换个方向。  
他绕一圈停下来。“为啥。”  
“你老用左腿转弯，晚上左腿膝盖疼。”  
“我怎么转弯跟你有关系吗。”  
我往他脸上吐了个烟圈。  
“你神经病啊！”  
“哥教你抽烟。”  
“不抽。走了。”  
我抓住他的手。  
他吓了一跳，马上换上得意的表情。“干啥呀？”  
“唱歌。”  
“行。”他蹭一下子上了岸，摇摇晃晃地往前走。  
“把冰刀给我换了，小傻子。”  
“ 哦。”  
我们穿过树林，往ktv走，他前我后。小傻子还走的挺快。突然他转过来问我:“我们还真去唱歌啊。”我愣了一下。“你可以啊。”那就没什么问题了，我把他按在树上啃，双手习惯性地摸胸，结果啥也没摸着。我用力吸他的嘴，他就反过来更用力地吸我。  
“他妈的，你跟我争什么呢。”  
“哦，不好意思。”  
然后我就把他扳过去扒他的裤子。他一个大耳瓜子把我扇懵了。

“嚯。好嘛。”我手中的抹布停了。我想象  
不出这个男人被扇耳光的样子。  
“能不能别打岔！打岔王。”  
“继续继续。”

小傻子吼我。  
“你有病吧！”  
“你就在这办我啊！”  
“我冻坏了咋办！”  
“这么多人呢！”  
“你是人吗？”  
“是是。哥错了。哥不是人。”我当时也是晕了。我以为他们这种人都直接在小树林里解决的。  
我领他到ktv跟前，让他在门口等我。他看着我从屋后开出一辆汽车，那表情好像平生第一次看见汽车似的。也许四个轱辘在一群两轱辘里比较瞩目吧。  
“上车！”  
“哎！”  
你猜怎么着？我把他拉家里了。而我家住筒子楼里。小屁孩看到筒子楼，眉头一皱，嘴一咧，开始嗯嗯啊啊地叫唤。“你就住这啊？我以为你开个大奔出来得住别墅呢。”“你以为开ktv很赚钱啊？”“不赚钱你开大奔啊？”“这不都用来买大奔了吗！”“你赚了钱先买车啊！怎么不换个好点的地方住啊！”“我乐意！”  
我们俩，刚认识就吵架，在车里红了脸。“行，结了。”“可不就结了嘛。”我看着小屁孩鼓鼓的腮帮子，觉得好笑。“我很少回来，早出晚归的，好房子没意义。”又说，“筒子楼不错了。这在苏联还叫赫鲁晓夫楼呢。”“关我啥事。”  
我领他上楼，楼道里一股油烟味儿和尿味儿，因为走廊的厨房和厕所是公用的，墙缝里都填满了这股味儿。我管它叫筒子楼味儿。一个胖婆娘装作跟我很熟的样子，隆冬的天穿一件单衣垂着两个奶子来抓我的胳膊:“阿朗最近不带女人回家了，带小伙子？”  
“去。尽瞎说。”我回头看了看小屁孩的表情，楼道太黑了没看清。走过拐角小屁孩幽幽来一句:“阿朗，”  
“诶？”小孩学挺快。  
“你是不是喜欢这样的？”  
“小心我揍你。”  
开门的时候门卡住了，生锈的黄铜锁不使劲就拧不开。一开门，拉一下灯绳，就能看见我的床和被子，还有四面墙壁。小孩说我这个窝看着像吸毒据点，我问他你咋知道吸毒据点啥样，他说他猜的。  
我赶他去洗澡，完事到我洗，他弄了挺久的，我只弄了几分钟。热水冲到我身上的时候我慌了，我突然意识到我好像什么都不会，估计这会儿小破孩儿已经脱好裤子了。那能咋的？热水一关，咱不耻下问吧。  
我出来了，发现都是关的，一路走到床边磕了好几下。我摸黑问他咋不开灯呢？小破孩儿支支吾吾的说，少废话，赶紧的。我按常规操作，提了屌不懂往哪使。我说你教我呗。小孩儿在黑暗里说，我哪知道，我以为你知道才带我来的。得，完事儿了。我一拍大腿，那干啥，咱俩互帮互助呗。我们在黑暗里，你抓着我我抓着你，吭哧吭哧弄了老半天，我完事儿了，他软了。闹老半天，结果他，说睡吧哥，我都累了。我有点不好意思，拉他过来吧唧亲一口，把他按到被窝里，搂了一夜。跟我说第二天他落枕了，就是我害的。  
第二天，我俩都起的很晚。而是我把他踹醒了，小孩儿哼哼唧唧翻了个身。我捏他的脸问他，你不上工啊？他撇开我的手说，他晚上才上班。说完他突然清醒了，强睁着眼，说他是文工团的，晚上才演出，所以是晚上上班。我说那没事睡吧睡吧。他眼睛一闭，细细的鼾声又起来了。  
快十点的时候我拉他起来吃早餐，我没有食材弄不了，只好到街上现买。街上只有卖烤红薯的了，我俩都挑了大的，烫得在手里抛来抛去。我看他吃得一嘴的黏乎，手上糊得到处都是。我们俩并肩走在清晨雪后的大道上，红薯没等凉就都吃完了。  
吃着吃着，我想起一件大事:“诶，咱俩都这样了，我还不知道你叫啥名呢。”他没有直接回答我:“哦，咱俩啥样儿？”“好好不闹了，我叫高嘉朗。”“刘也。”“刘也？”“诶。”“刘也？”“疯了吧又。”  
我们回家。我说，再试一次，哥刚才收拾东西找着套了。刘也说大白天的，你要弄自己弄去。我把窗帘一拉，背光的楼更暗了。“天黑了，到床上去。”刘也就笑着在床上趴下。我特别怕弄疼他，一点点弄的。挤开的时候他还是叫了，我赶紧出来，他反倒急了:“你紧张什么，老子他妈叫床呢。”“让你叫个够。”我还是慢慢进去，慢慢出来。结束了，拉开窗帘，是个难得的大晴天。我们在冬天的阳光里搂着又睡着了，我俩都忘记穿衣服。  
我说，我带你回家过年。刘也不答应，嚷得特别大声:“你谁啊？嘁。你还带我回家过年？你还带我……拉倒。”过了一天，我说:“快过年了，来我家过年。”“你不是昨天刚说吗？不去。”“那我去你家过年？”“不行。”我们过了三四个月好日子。好日子指的是，白天刘也有时去训练，回来吃我做的饭，晚上我去开店，他去溜冰，唱歌，看我开店。

有天晚上下了场大雪，窗上冻出了窗花，他看着黑暗中暗红的炉火，在床上背对着我，跟我说:“我去南方了，表演。今年十二月回来。”我觉得冷，起身捅炉子，烧过的炭噼里啪啦飞出一阵火星。“一路平安。”我钻回被子的时候弄起一阵风。“哎。”我想了想，又说:“明年你来我家过年。”

开春了，冰化了，山下变成了沼泽地，大湖一圈上憋着冒泡。刘也上车前搂着我不肯走。刘也他们团的政委是个好人，笑呵呵的走过来拍拍刘也的肩，对我说:小也他哥，我会带好小也的。我把小也掰开，好说歹说把他推上车。政委说，这么多年不知道他还有这么个哥。我说，是我不够关心他。政委回头找一下留刘也，坐在车窗边低头玩指甲。他对我说，小孩儿挺苦的，能关心就多关心。我点点头。

刘也头顶在窗玻璃上，乖乖地向我摆摆手。我说去吧，这一去得明年再见了。开走的车在大路上扬起一股烟。我也点了根烟，抽了一大口，被呛到了，咳出的烟和汽车尾气混在一起。

有时候我打电话给他，问他训练苦不苦，他说苦是应该的；问他有没有多吃饭，他说保持身材，不能多吃。我说我要去找他，他说我找不着，演出是三天两头换地方的。我俩一直这样。那好玩的好看的都在春天，小也坐着一辆大巴突突就走了。到了冬天，鸟兽都没声儿了，积雪厚过了收割的庄稼茬，小也他们的车才打着明晃晃的大灯，在夜里回来。  
一晃就是好几年。我还问呢，你们怎么总是夜里才回来？我还得去路口等你。“赶路”，小也头也不抬地吸着面疙瘩汤。我给他拷被雪浸湿的帽子和鞋子，他吃完把碗一放，转身去洗澡，水声哗哗的。过一会儿小也会温和地唱起歌，我俩又能在一起了，能有三四个月。

我说，你这一年年的，跟候鸟似的，也没个消停。他说，消停，你养我啊。我们都是大人了，我说，不养。他说，不让你养。

我带他回家过年那会，我妈特别高兴。院门一开，院子里的鸡都吓飞了，屋里走出一个我妈来，迎我这个不孝的儿，一边接我手里的东西，一边一口一个小也地叫人。我妈知道刘也，我给她说过。我说刘也是大舞蹈家，文工团领舞，走遍大江南北，给广大人民群众送去过许多春风般的熏陶。我妈乐坏了，说高嘉朗你长这么大，终于干了件人事，让我带刘也来我们家做客，让她也感受一下春风般的熏陶。这不就来了吗？大年初二，猪肉炖粉条，粉条都我的，猪肉都他的，我妈不停地劝刘也多吃，刘也这时候听话了，吃了我家能有二斤猪肉。

吃过饭我被赶到院子里抽烟，不知道我妈跟刘也说啥悄悄话，反正刘也出来以后脸色不太对。我说，我妈就一农村妇女，她跟你说什么，你别在意。她到底跟你说什么了？  
“她说不知道什么把你绊住了，让我劝劝你赶紧找媳妇。”  
我把烟熄了，烟头摁在窗台上，烧融了一片雪。“你听她说这个？别听。”  
“朗哥，我真希望你好。”  
“我知道我知道。别哭了，再把眼皮冻住。  
“没哭，别瞎说，进屋吧。”  
我妈快快活活地收拾碗筷，我俩把她的活抢下来，都不敢看她。晚上我跟刘也睡一个炕。我翻身把他压住，他让我滚。我往他嘴唇上啃一口，说我现在就要干你。刘也说你干啊！你妈在隔壁。我说我妈现在睡我俩中间我也要干你，刘也掐着我的脖子:你要是敢干我就乱叫。我把他裤子扒了:你最好叫得全村都听见。可是刘也一声也没叫，把被子咬湿了。第二天我俩睡到天亮才醒。

又到冬天了，日出的晚，日落的早，白天就这么一会儿。天黑得早，唱歌和溜冰的人来的不早，他们还得按点儿来，然而有一些事不是按点来的。那天凌晨我快关门了，一个胖子冲进来跪在我跟前，膝盖打了个滑，跪得真狠。我吓得赶紧扶他起来，他忽然像软了的面团，整团肉躺在地上，四肢被抽去了骨头。

我还劝他，大冷天的，地上凉。他鼻涕眼泪流了一脸，呜呜咽咽地不停，说，哥，对不住你，我对不住你。我这才认出来，他是小也他们团的后勤。我也有点急了。我说，别着急呀，小也病了还是怎么的？胖子说，小也在大湖溜野冰，掉冰窟窿里了。

我火噌一下上来了，当即给他一个大耳瓜子，别他妈胡说，别他妈胡说！胖子抓着我的裤脚，口水淌了一地，嘴关都关不上，喉咙咕咚咚的响，哥啊哥的叫。我撒开他，往大湖跑。大湖外还围了一层薄薄的人，但湖边全是脚印，雪都脏了。我扒开人想往湖上跑。一个老头使劲拉住我:“冰壳子薄啊。”

我撇开他，隆冬腊月，薄什么薄。一个黑黢黢的窟窿在湖中央，一人宽。湖边的彩灯照得冰面闪烁。我扒着冰窟窿，一手生下去捞，啥也没捞着。我说不应该啊，这么小的洞怎么掉进去的，扒也得扒住啊。我说刘也你赶紧出来，别吓哥了。可是坑里都是水，水是黑的，一条水纹也没有。胖子找人过来把我抬走了，我的胳膊一出水面就结了冰。

烧了几天，醒过来昏昏沉沉的，睁眼的时候胖子还守在我床边。胖子问我，哥，你还记得发生了啥吗？  
我说我记得，刘也没了。为啥？  
什么为啥？  
冰窟窿。  
胖子说，专家说了，沤的人太多了。湖底都是沼气，发生了点什么化学反应，把冰壳冲破了。  
行吧。小也爹妈知道了吗？  
知道了，哭了几天。还好他们家几个孩子。  
我嚅嚅嘴哦，还好。

过了几天，我觉得我得给他弄个坟。湖边警戒线拉起来了，从今往后死的只有我小也一个了。听说租冰鞋的人抓了又放了，以后再也没有人来溜冰了。  
我在树林里给小也堆了个坟，放了盆大肥肉。这个人瘦瘦小小的，爱吃这个。我看了都腻的慌。树林里不能生火，我给他浇了杯酒，边浇还边骂他，什么事儿都急，什么事儿都争，现在还争什么呢？你连张照片都不留给我，这石头光秃秃的。别人的坟还有遗照呢。把土拍实，我走了，大门一关去了南方。  
第二年清明我回来扫墓，坟不见了，大湖边倒是葱郁得很，草啊树啊，该怎么长还怎么长。湖水黑黑的，有鱼也看不清。我又留下了，只是唱歌的人越来越少，也许有一天我得把它卖了。

“那你现在还干啥呢？”  
“守坟呢。”  
小麦色皮肤的男人坐在皮沙发上，摩挲着膝盖，垂头不语，又抬起头冲我笑笑，看上去有点不好意思，像做错事的孩子。“憋了很多年。打扰你了。“没事。”我说。  
晚上，我穿过森林到大湖边去看一看。湖边的黄色警戒线已经消失，有一个人影在冰上飞驰。是那个小麦色皮肤的男人。他在冰面上划着，一圈接着一圈，忽然飞过来，冲我的脸上吐了一个烟圈。

我拿钱离开时，发现粉色的光透过层层的雾，反射在一尺的雪上，一路都是粉色的脚印。


End file.
